xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Xenoblade Wiki:Policies/Code of Conduct
This page details the Code of Conduct on Xenoblade Wiki. All users are required to abide by these rules. Failure to read this document is not a valid excuse. This Code of Conduct was adopted in order to help keep the community of Xenoblade Wiki friendly, fair, and welcoming. If it is not achieving those goals, it may be altered, amended, or repealed entirely by making a proposal to do so. Rules Rules are categorized based on the Severity of violating them: * Severe * Moderate * Minor Rules Violations The following table lists the maximum action an administrator should take in response to a rules violation. Administrators have the right to take less severe actions, and are encouraged to do so. The goal of admin actions should not be to punish rule-breakers, but to stop behavior which is causing problems. Admin Actions In response to rules violations, an admin may take one of several actions: * Make an Admin Request that the user follow a rule or discontinue a behavior. * Issue a Warning to the user for violating a rule or repeatedly disregarding an Admin Request. * Block the user. Admin Requests For Minor offenses, administrators should begin with an Admin Request that the user correct the problem or stop taking the action. If an editor is new to this wiki, admins are encouraged to issue Admin Requests rather than Warnings for Moderate rules violations. If a user disregards at least three Admin Requests to stop doing something, the admin may issue a Warning. After a Warning has been issued, continuing or repeating that behavior will be treated the same as if the user disregarded a Warning about a Moderate to Severe rules violation. Warnings Warnings should be posted to a user's message wall. They should state clearly what actions the user is being warned against, and note that continuing the action may lead to a block. Links to specific edits or comments which triggered the warning should be included, so that others may easily review the situation. Warnings may NOT be deleted by the user without consent from the admin who posted the Warning or a successful appeal. Unwarranted removals of a Warning is considered the same as ignoring a second Warning, and is thus grounds for issuing a Block. Blocks If a user continues to violate rules or disregard Admin Requests or Warnings after an admin has issued at least two Warnings, the user may be blocked. If a user has previously been blocked for the same behavior, they may be blocked again with only one additional Warning. Block Duration These are the maximum durations of blocks. Admins may issue shorter blocks if they feel the situation warrants. If multiple accounts are proven to have been used for deceptive purposes, the additional accounts may be instantly blocked for 1 year. A misbehaving bot may be initially blocked for up to 1 week, but should be unblocked once the bot operator confirms the bot is not actively operating and steps have been taken to prevent the problem from recurring. When blocking a bot, the admin should place a notice on the bot operator's message wall rather than on the message wall of the bot account. If an admin feels the need to issue longer blocks, they must consult with at least one other admin. Issuing a permanent block requires a discussion among all active admins. When issuing a block for any reason other than spamming or vandalism, the blocking admin should: * Allow the blocked user to post to their own wall (except for bullying or harassment blocks) * Post a message to the user's wall explaining why they are blocked, how long they are blocked for, and giving them information similar to this section of the FAQ. This template can be used to fulfill these requirements. * Links to specific edits or comments which triggered the block should be included, so that others may easily review the situation. Appealing Admin Actions If an admin issues you an Admin Request, Warning, or Block which you do not understand or feel is unfair or unjustified, you may Appeal. Appeals Process # Discuss the situation with the admin who took the action # Ask an admin who wasn't involved in the action to assess the situation # Ask for a review of the situation from all active admins If you don't understand the reason for an admin action, you should ask the admin who took the action. It is better to clear up any misunderstandings after the first Admin Request or Warning, rather than to wait until you have been Blocked. Because wiki admins have commitments outside of this wiki, in some cases there may only be one or two admins active. If you need to appeal to more administrators and there are not enough active administrators to do so, you may attempt to contact inactive administrators. There is no guarantee of a response, and if none is received, then any existing admin actions remain in effect. Finding Administrators There are two ways to find out who this wiki's administrators are: * can show you who the wiki's administrators are, and when they last edited. This page is automatically generated by the wiki software. * Xenoblade Wiki:Administrators lists the wiki's administrators based on their highest level of rights - Bureaucrat, Administrator, or Rollback, and whether or not the administrator is active or inactive. This page is created manually. There is not a specific guideline for determining when an administrator is inactive. Several months of inactivity often, but not always, indicates an admin is inactive. How to contact admins if you're blocked Unless you've been blocked for bullying or harassment, you should be able to post to your own message wall while you're blocked. You can communicate with the admin who blocked you by replying to the message that details the reasons for, and duration of, your block. If you receive no response within 36 hours to your reply, you can contact one of the other administrators. To contact other admins while you are blocked, you can leave a message on their message wall at Community Central. You should leave one message and wait at least 72 hours before leaving another. You should not attempt to contact administrators on other wikis, as many wikis consider it rude to bring in issues from other wikis. Category:Policy